Last Friday Night
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la musique s'arrête. Il n'avait surtout pas demandé un voisin un peu trop sexy...
1. Chapter 1

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 2015 !**

**J'espère que vous avez été gâté à Noël et que vous avez fait la fête pour la fin d'année ! Espérant que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure !**

**Me revoilà ce soir avec un two shot ! ^^ Je publie aujourd'hui la première partie et la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines la dernière partie qui comporte le lemon !**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)**

**En espérant que cette première partie de two-shot plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night <strong>

La musique battait son plein pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois jours. A ce rythme là il n'allait jamais réussir à rattraper son sommeil en retard. Il allait tout simplement tuer ses nouveaux voisins. Oui voilà c'était la meilleure idée qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit à…

Deux heures trente deux du matin.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il allait buter son voisin. Il savait où son père cachait son arme de service alors ça lui semblait être une super idée. Le pire c'est que ses voisins se foutaient totalement du fait d'habiter à côté de la maison du shérif ! Incroyable non ?

Ils mettaient la musique toujours quand son père était de service. De toute manière le reste du quartier ne pouvait pas se plaindre puisque que tout le monde était invité.

Tout le monde sauf lui.

Il hurla dans oreiller et battit durement ses jambes contre le matelas. Cette musique allait le rendre dingue ! Elle était nulle, agressive et tout le reste des adjectifs mauvais qu'il était en train de passer dans sa tête. Relevant la tête, il souffla et finit par se lever pour aller vers sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, et recula d'un pas tellement le son assourdissant l'avait atteint.

Lui qui pensait crier pour les faire s'arrêter, et bien s'était râpé ! Fermant violemment son rideau qui selon l'élan subit ne cacha rien du tout de l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et descendit les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'être silencieux. A quoi ça servait de toute manière ? Vu le raffut qui venait de chez les voisins, il pouvait descendre les escaliers comme un éléphant personne ne dirait rien !

La porte d'entrée connu le même sort que sa porte de chambre et il sortit de chez lui, descendit l'allée et se rendit jusque chez ses voisins.

Oh joie ! Oh Bonheur ! Plus il s'approchait plus la musique lui tapait sur le système ! Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Dormir ! Et apparemment depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé il y a deux mois ses voisins ne connaissaient pas ce verbe !

Plus il remontait la rue, plus il s'énervait. A quoi bon rester calme pour des gens pareils ? Il évita les quelques déchets sur la pelouse, le papier toilettes empêtrés dans les quelques buissons entourant l'allée et arriva face à la porte d'entrée de l'enfer.

Il tambourina et sonna comme un forcené, avec un espoir idiot qu'on l'entende.

Chose faite puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau, qui lui semblait être du même âge que lui, tenant dans sa main un gobelet en plastique rouge. Ustensile typique pour des fêtes de ce genre.

- Quoi ?

- Oh quelle amabilité ! Si j'avais été un des invités cet accueil me ferait chaud au cœur !

- T'es qui toi ? Je te connais pas.

- Stiles. Le voisin d'â côté qui a un examen demain et qui en a marre de ce boucan infernal presque chaque soir !

- Et tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ?

- Baisser la musique ça serait sympa !

- J'ai une tête à être sympa ? _Répliqua la jeune brunette._

Et avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Alors là ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! C'était qui celle là ? Il tambourina une nouvelle fois à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec plus de violence que la première fois, toujours sur la même brune.

- Quoi ? T'es encore là ?

- Oui, et j'y serais tant que vous baisserez pas la musique !

- Tu fais quoi Cora ! Y'a plus de vodka ! _Appela une voix masculine pas loin._

- Rien, y'a juste l'emmerdeur de voisin qui vient se plaindre.

- Dis lui de se tirer.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais il est toujours planté là.

Stiles crut qu'il allait frapper la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle parlait de lui alors qu'il était toujours là en face d'elle au moins ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en soucier ! Il aperçut un jeune homme l'a rejoindre et la jeune fille partit sans demander son reste.

- Je te le laisse.

- Très drôle Cora. Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

Le fils du Shérif regarda la joute verbale entre les deux et crut y déceler une ressemblance, sauf qu'il s'attarda beaucoup plus longuement sur le jeune homme. Lui aussi était brun, un corps assez musclé à en juger par les vêtements moulants qu'il portait et des yeux verts.

De magnifiques yeux verts en fait.

Il secoua la tête, prenant conscience qu'il était en train de mater ce mec.

- T'es le voisin c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Elle te plait pas la musique ? C'est moi qui l'ai choisi._ Demanda le brun d'un sourire enjôleur._

- Si…Enfin non…c'est pas ça. _Répondit Stiles perdant quelque peu ses moyens face à __**ça.**_

- Alors ?

- J'ai un exam' demain.

- Ah bonne chance.

- Hm. Vous pouvez baisser la musique ?

- Non, j'aime bien quand c'est fort. Pas toi ?

- Si…Non. Non !

- Bon tant pis. C'est dommage, t'es tout mignon en plus. Tu veux pas te joindre à nous ?

- Non ! J'ai un exam !

- Et alors ?

- Alors si je dors pas mes huit heures par nuit, je ne suis capable de rien le lendemain tu vois ! Mais ça apparemment tu en as rien à foutre vu que tu fais tout le temps la fête ! Tu fous rien de ta vie ou quoi ? Non mais vous savez au moins que mon père est le Shérif et qu'on habite juste à côté ? Vous êtes en délit ! Et j'aimerai juste dormir ! C'est trop demander ou quoi ?

Le brun le regarda de haut en bas et croisa ses bras sur poitrine, un sourire assez pervers sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment mignon.

- Raaa ! Tu m'emmerdes !

Stiles tourna les talons et retourna chez lui, sans jamais se retourner. C'était quoi ce problème à ce mec ? Il ne connaissait pas la limite de la politesse ou quoi ? En attendant, la musique battait toujours son plein quand il se recoucha dans lit. Et c'est là qu'il remarque le détail qui tue.

En pyjama.

Il était allé sonner chez les voisins en pyjama. Il avait fait face à ce beau gosse en pyjama.

Et pis pourquoi il le trouvait beau gosse d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était qu'un abruti avec des yeux magnifiques dans lesquels il pourrait s'y noyer ! Se mettant sur le ventre, il prit son oreiller et se le plaqua durement contre le visage, hurlant une nouvelle fois dedans.

Pourquoi ses pensées se mélangeaient et se liguaient contre lui, hein ?

De toute manière foutu pour foutu, vu que la musique planait encore dans ses tympans, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir.

Alors qu'il allait se relever une nouvelle fois pour allumer son ordinateur, il entendit la musique baisser petit à petit pour ne devenir qu'un fond. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et fit face au balcon de la maison de l'enfer, là où se trouvait le jeune homme de sa discussion précédente.

Et ce mec venait juste de lui faire un signe avec la main. Effrayé, il se plaqua contre le mur et son cœur tambourina fortement dans sa poitrine.

Se faufilant sous ses draps, il ferma les paupières, appréciant le calme et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque par la même occasion.

Ok. Son voisin n'était pas du tout un beau gosse. Il ne venait pas du tout de le draguer. Et il n'avait pas du tout baissé la musique.

Non. Il n'irait pas le remercier demain.

Non pas du tout.

Enfin presque…

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il venait de passer la pire matinée de sa vie. Il avait réussi son examen et il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait fait pour tenir les quatre heures et pour faire une dissertation durant la dernière heure. Fatigué d'avoir autant sollicité sa mémoire et son énergie, il se traîna d'un pas las sur un des bancs à l'extérieur.

Lâchant son sac à côté de lui, il allongea ses jambes et arqua son dos en arrière pour le faire craquer avant de laisser sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, soupirant.

- Alors cet exam ? _Questionna une voix féminine bien connue pour le jeune homme._

- M'en parle pas.

- Oh c'était si affreux que ça ?

- Oui même si j'ai tout réussi.

- Ca je n'en doute pas.

- Et toi alors Lyd's ? _Demanda Stiles en ouvrant les yeux._

- Comme d'habitude.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai assuré à mon cours de math spé'.

- Cool.

- Oui. Tu as cours cet après-midi ?

- Non mais je dois faire un dossier pour la fin de la semaine sur certains artefacts découverts durant le Renaissance.

- Passionnant. Un café ça te dit ?

- Un grand alors. Un énorme café.

- Allez viens mon grand, ta meilleure amie va t'offrir le café de ta vie.

Stiles rit et reprit son sac, accrochant le bras de sa meilleure amie, Lydia et la suivie jusqu'au Starbuck. Le meilleur endroit qu'il a jamais connu dans sa vie. Cet établissement faisait les meilleurs cafés ou boissons de l'univers, enfin d'après lui et il se fichait totalement de l'avis des autres.

Les deux étudiants arrivèrent et commandèrent chacun leur café avant de prendre une table dans le coin de la pièce. Stiles sortant un classeur et son ordinateur portable pour s'aider dans ses recherches et Lydia fit de même sortant plusieurs feuilles et sa jolie trousse violette.

- Ah aujourd'hui c'est le violet ?

- Oui et demain ça sera le bleu.

- Lydia tu es épatante.

- Je sais.

Il lui sourit et se replongea activement dans ses recherches, Google étant son meilleur ami pour trouver quelques données qui lui manquaient. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son magnifique café, duquel il faisait l'éloge dans sa tête, il crut qu'il allait recracher tout ce qu'il venait de boire quand il le vit entrer dans l'arrière salle et se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Maudit.

Oui voilà il était maudit.

Il réussit à avaler sa gorgée et le regarda prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à ses côtés, bien sur, la chaise à l'envers et les bras sur le dossier dans une posture nonchalante.

- C'est mon voisin préféré ! Tu bosses ?

- Non je fais un billard.

- T'as le sens de l'humour c'est bien.

- Stiles ?

- Oui ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Personne.

- Ouh ça c'est pas gentil par contre. Mon prénom c'est Derek et tu brises mon cœur.

- Tant mieux. Tu viens Lydia on change d'endroit. _Répliqua Stiles la colère montant en lui tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires._

- Tu t'en vas déjà joli cœur ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir alors que son voisin, nommé Derek apparemment, lui l'observait toujours avec ses yeux verts sublimes. Il se gifla mentalement et reprit son café sur la table, son ordinateur sous le bras et sortit du café, sa meilleure amie à ses côtés.

- Il m'énerve. Mais il m'énerve !

- Ok Calme toi déjà.

- Non mais je vais le tuer, je te jure que je lui ferais bouffer son sourire et son « joli cœur ». Il me prend pour qui ?

- Stiles !

- Quoi ! _Hurla-t-il sur sa meilleure amie avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait_. Excuse moi Lyd's.

- Et si tu m'expliquais qui c'était ce beau gosse ?

- Attends tu le trouves beau gosse ?

- Il vaut pas Aiden mais oui. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ou alors il faut être toi. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets en le voyant, je dirais qu'il te plait physiquement. Alors cette explication ?

- C'est le nouveau voisin qui s'est installé dans la maison vide à côté de la mienne depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Et comment il te connait ? Tu n'es pas le genre à apporter des cookies pour faire bonne figure !

- Ils foutent la musique à fond et font la fête presque tous les soirs et hier soir j'ai craqué, je suis allé sonner à leur porte pour leur demander d'arrêter. Je suis d'abord tombé sur sa sœur. Aimable comme une porte de prison, et encore je crois que la porte de prison est bien plus joviale comparée à elle tu vois ! Non mais t'y crois-toi ? Je me suis limite fait agresser par cette tigresse ! Et ensuite voilà que cet abruti se ramène à la porte !

- Et il t'a dragué.

- Oui. Quoi ? Non enfin j'en sais rien…

- Oh bah d'après ce que j'ai vu là. Tu lui a tapé dans l'œil « joli cœur » !

- Lydia. _Gémit Stiles en s'apitoyant._

- Eh. Va pas te plaindre, ce mec est beau gosse.

- Je m'en serais passé hein du beau gosse de la ville.

- Ouh carrément de la ville Monsieur Stilinski ?

- Lyd's !

- Je te charrie ! Allez viens on va à mon appartement pour continuer à réviser.

Le jeune homme prit le bras que lui tendait son amie et la suivit, tentant de penser à autre chose. Son voisin le draguait-il vraiment ? Ou alors il s'amusait juste avec lui ?

Constatant qu'il se posait trop de questions pour encore des broutilles, il secoua la tête, tentant de ne plus penser à ce stupide voisin !

**0ooo0ooo0**

La pire semaine de sa vie et tout ça à cause des examens qui s'étaient enchaînés ! En attendant il n'avait pas encore revu son voisin et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal ! Et ce soir c'était enfin le weekend ! Lydia et Aiden, lui avaient proposé de sortir boire un verre pour se relaxer un peu et il avait tout de suite accepté !

Alors maintenant il se préparait à sortir, s'habillant simplement avec un pantalon noir et une chemise elle aussi noire, ses boots et il était parti pour faire la fête ! Normalement ses deux amis ne devraient pas tarder à passer le prendre devant chez lui. D'ailleurs un coup de klaxon retentit et il descendit les escaliers à la hâte !

Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler !

Il ferma la porte de la maison à clé et monta dans la voiture du couple.

- Alors prêt à te détendre ?

- Plus que jamais !

Ses deux amis sourirent et Aident démarra, direction leur bar habituel !

**0ooo0ooo0**

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là et il s'amusait comme un fou. En plus à l'intérieur du bar il avait retrouvé des amis de la fac et tout était parti dans une bonne ambiance. Il en était à sa troisième bière et il ne s'en souciait aucunement ! Ce n'était pas lui le conducteur !

Il était en train de parler à un de ses camarades de classe quand il le vit franchir la porte.

- Oh non. _Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même_.

- Tu en tires une tête ! Se passe quoi ? _Demanda Aiden en apercevant la tête de son ami._

- Rien rien. Je vais me chercher une autre bière.

Essayant de faire abstraction de l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans le bar, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, traversant la foule qui s'y agglutinait.

- Une bière s'il vous plait !

- Oh Joli Cœur en voilà une surprise ! C'est pour moi Bob et amènes en moi une aussi. _S'adressa Derek à l'attention du barman qui déposa deux bières face à eux._

- Non merci je suis encore capable de me payer à boire.

- Oh sale journée ?

- Non elle était très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ouch, cela me fait encore mal au cœur.

- Tant mieux. _Répondit Stiles en prenant sa bière, laissant un billet sur le comptoir et repartant vers ses amis._

Il sentit le regard du brun le suivre alors qu'il se faufilait à nouveau à travers la foule, rejoignant la table prise par ses amis.

- Dis donc Stiles ! Tu parles pas à n'importe qui ! _S'exclama Aiden en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson_.

Le jeune homme grommela dans son coin à la remarque de son ami. Si en plus il se faisait charrier ici aussi ! Lui qui pensait passer une bonne soirée était à présent agacé plus que tout ! De tous les bars de la ville, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ! Non ce soir Monsieur ne pouvait pas se contenter de faire la fête chez lui comme il faisait habituellement ?

Bien sur que non ! Fallait qu'il le croise dans son bar habituel et que l'autre commence à l'appeler « Joli cœur ». La prochaine fois il lui ferait bouffer son « joli cœur » oh et non encore mieux ! Il n'y aurait aucune prochaine fois !

Il sentit la main de Lydia se poser sur son bras, signe qu'il était en train de s'énerver vraiment tout seul et qu'elle voulait qu'il se calme. Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Oui, allez il fallait qu'il profite de sa soirée ! Il allait danser un peu, discuter et rentrer se coucher pour passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie après une bonne soirée entre amis !

Se retournant, pour voir si la piste de danse était prise d'assaut, il croisa le regard du fameux « Derek ». Regard ultra lubrique. Il détourna aussitôt la tête. Pourquoi ce mec le regardait-il aussi fixement ? Ça se trouve c'était un pervers qui kidnappait les jeunes comme lui et les tuait en les découpant en petits morceaux ! En attendant, s'il avait su il n'aurait pas été sonné chez ses voisins la semaine dernière et il aurait été tranquille !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il décida de faire abstraction de cette sensation d'observation et se leva pour aller danser, tirant la main de Lydia pour qu'elle se joigne à lui. La jeune femme commença à rouspéter mais se prit bien vite au jeu lorsque que la musique changea pour prendre un ton plus rock. Musique qu'elle adorait plus que tout !

Il commençait à vraiment se détendre, profitant pleinement de l'ambiance. Aiden se joignit à eux ainsi que le reste de leurs camarades pour danser. Au bout de plusieurs chansons et de mouvements tout aussi coordonnés que possible, il s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la table et boire sa bouteille de bière.

Parce que danser c'était bien mais ça donnait soif !

Alors qu'il était en train de boire, il aperçut son voisin toujours près du bar mais cette fois accompagné par un jeune homme qui était très proche de lui vu la manière donc la main de Derek caressait sa hanche et quand il lui parlait aussi près à l'oreille.

Une sensation bizarre commençait à remonter, et voir cet autre jeune homme aussi près de son voisin l'agaçait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et ce fut pire quand il vit Derek se pencher vers l'inconnu et l'embrasser, sa main sur la hanche descendant vers les fesses.

Il reposa sa bière sur la table dans un assez grand fracas, heureusement le son assez fort de la musique couvrit le bruit. Et ce qui déclencha le tout, ce fut le regard du brun qu'il tourna vers lui au moment où lui et l'inconnu se détachèrent enfin. Il prit la direction de la sortie du bar mais une main le rattrapa.

- Stiles ! Attends ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? _Demanda la rousse._

- Oui je suis fatigué.

- Stiles… Tu te prends trop la tête. Laisse couler.

-Je suis juste fatigué Lydia, je t'assure.

- Hm. Je vais appeler Aiden et on va rentrer.

- Non c'est bon Lyd's je vais rentrer tout seul. Profitez de la soirée.

- T'es sur ? Ça fait un bout quand même à pieds !

- T'inquiètes pas, au pire je prendrais un taxi.

- D'accord, mais dès que tu as un mis un pied chez toi tu m'envoies un message !

- Promis ! _Répondit-il à la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue._

Les mains dans les poches, il sortit du bar, respirant l'air frais. Cela faisait du bien, de ne plus rien entendre et de respirer plus librement. Il avança dans la petite ruelle, allant retrouver le grand boulevard. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour trouver un taxi à cette heure-ci ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il était quand même presque deux heures du matin. En fait il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

Il rejoignit la borne de taxis et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une voix endormie et peu aimable lui répondit alors que le crissement de l'interface résonnait dans la rue.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Commander un taxi.

- Je vais voir si y'en a un de libre. Bougez pas.

La remarque le fit lever au ciel et où voulait-il qu'il aille ?

- Y'a cinquante minutes d'attente, vous voulez attendre ?

Cinquante minutes ? Même à pieds il en avait pour moins que ça ! Soufflant, il laissa tomber, l'indiquant à la personne. Résigné, il se mit donc en marche vers chez lui, descendant le grand boulevard.

Au bout d'à peine dix minutes de marche, il entendit une voiture ralentir et rouler à sa porte, le bruit de la vitre électrique s'ouvrant. Manquait plus que ça, il se faisait aborder.

- Eh mon beau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans la nuit ? Tu veux pas que je te ramène ? On pourrait profiter l'un de l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Ignorant la drague poussive et vulgaire, il continua à marcher se disant que le conducteur allait se lasser, voyant qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre comprit et repartit non sans lui laisser entendre un « connard » au passage.

Il continua son chemin et une autre voiture roula à sa hauteur. C'était sa soirée dis donc ! Se retournant vivement il s'adressa directement au conducteur.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé !

- Oulà joli cœur doucement. Je roulais simplement quand je t'ai aperçu. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Eh. Tu sais que la nuit c'est dangereux de traîner dans une rue pareille ? Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et puis ça me permettra de m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé dans le bar.

S'excuser ? A propos de quoi ? De l'histoire de la boisson ? Ou du regard provocant après avoir embrassé l'inconnu ? Et puis pourquoi il devait s'excuser pour le baiser ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Stiles qui s'était arrêté, reprit sa marche sans lui répondre.

- Allez je t'assure que je vais m'inquiéter si tu rentres tout seul.

Stiles s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et observa son voisin dans sa belle voiture, il devait se l'avouer l'autre avait les moyens ! A sa grande surprise, il put lire dans son regard que l'autre s'inquiétait vraiment de le laisser rentrer tout seul dans le noir et cela le faisait culpabiliser.

Ne souhaitant pas se battre pour une bêtise pareille, il s'approcha de la voiture et son voisin lui ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté.

- Hm.

- Il fait meilleur dans la voiture, en plus.

Stiles ne prenait même pas le temps de lui répondre, à quoi bon ? Au départ il n'avait pas vraiment voulu monter dans la voiture. Calant son coude contre la portière, il laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la vitre et à moitié dans sa main.

Pendant un petit moment, le silence régnait dans la voiture, et cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait quand même eu peur que son voisin, continue sa drague pourrie, enfin s'il le draguait vraiment parce que pour lui il s'agissait plus d'un jeu pour l'autre. Le calme fut de courte durée quand le brun reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour l'histoire dans le bar. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait fuir.

Troublé par les excuses, Stiles se demandait de quoi parlait son voisin. De l'histoire de la bière ou du baiser ? Et puis pourquoi lui-même pensait que cela avait un rapport avec le baiser ? Il se prenait vraiment la tête pour des broutilles.

- Hum pas rav'.

- T'es sur ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas te provoquer ou gâcher ta soirée, tu sais.

Pourquoi était-il si gentil et avenant ?

- Tu veux que je mette un peu le chauffage ? _Demanda le brun en le voyant grelotter légèrement._

- Non non c'est bon. _Répondit Stiles, toujours étonné qu'il s'en était aperçu_.

- Ça serait bête que tu attrapes froid dans ma voiture quand même !

Il se tourna vers lui et put apercevoir son sourire.

Cela devrait être interdit ce genre de sourire ! Surtout qu'il lui souriait en retour !

- On arrive bientôt. Tu vas pouvoir te mettre au chaud.

Stiles regarda à travers la vitre et constata qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur quartier. Derek conduisait bien et calmement et cela l'apaisait. Il reposa sa tête contre la vitre, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux sachant qu'il allait bientôt arriver.

Pourtant, ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla et le sourire chaleureux de son voisin face à lui.

- Eh tu t'es endormi. On est arrivé.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton porche, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses enlever sur le chemin. Le sheriff m'en voudrait ?

- Non non ça va aller. Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Alors qu'il sortait de la voiture, il sentit toujours le regard du brun sur lui, mais cette fois-ci sans provocation, plutôt protecteur. Il avança de quelques pas et finalement se retourna, lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Stiles.

- Hum ?

- Mon prénom.

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit encore plus et Stiles se retourna vivement pour ne plus y faire face.

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui sortir son prénom comme ça d'un coup sans raison apparente ? Rentrant chez lui, il se maudissait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait et même qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec ce stupide voisin ! Et pourquoi devrait-il savoir si prendre d'abord ? Tantôt Derek lui sortait des « joli cœur » tantôt il se montrait chez lui en le raccompagnant, oui bon son physique de dieu grec n'aidait pas non plus à réfléchir !

Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon, les balançant dans sa chambre sans prendre en compte leur atterrissage et se rendit près de sa fenêtre. Dehors la fraîcheur avait beau s'installer, dans sa chambre s'était presque le sauna ! Son père avait peur d'avoir froid ou quoi ?

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira à plein poumon avant de rouvrir les yeux face au brun, sur son bout de balcon, accoudé et regardant dans sa direction.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait arrêté de bougé et même de cligner des yeux et restait face à son voisin en boxer. Détail qui réussit à le ramener sur terre au moment où Derek lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif et en se léchant les lèvres dans un grand sourire.

Ni une ni deux, il se décala de la fenêtre, ne prenant même plus le temps de fermer les rideaux ou autres et plongea la tête la première dans son lit.

C'était l'horreur. Après le pyjama il se présentait en sous vêtement face au brun ! Manquerait plus que la prochaine fois il se présente à lui carrément nu !

Non !

Hors de question !

Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois ! Et cette fois-ci il allait s'y tenir. Il ferait tout pour ne plus voir son horripilant et sexy voisin !

**0ooo0ooo0**

Stiles faisait tranquillement ses courses aux supermarchés, traînant son panier derrière lui. Son père était de service de nuit cette semaine, donc c'était à lui de remplir le frigidaire et de prévoir les repas. Alors qu'il passait dans le rayon des épices, il fut surpris de reconnaître une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux.

Femme brune qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il reprit son panier et fit demi-tour pour tomber sur le sourire des ténèbres.

Et oui il avait décidé de nommer ainsi le foutu sourire de son voisin, Derek. Voisin qu'il avait réussi à éviter tous les soirs lorsqu'il rentrait des cours. Il évitait de passer devant sa fenêtre et malgré la reprise de la musique, il n'était plus intervenu et avait investi dans des bouchons d'oreilles.

- Stiles !

Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné son prénom ? L'entendre sortir de sa bouche était une sorte de supplice luxurieuse telle qu'il en frissonna. Le brun sembla s'en rendre compte alors il avança vers lui, toujours un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, accrochés à son visage.

- Je suis content de te voir. J'ai cru pendant l'espace de la semaine que tu m'évitais.

- Non non. _Répondit Stiles alors que dans sa tête le « oui » clignotait en lettres rouges géantes._

- Cela me fait plaisir. Tes jolis yeux noisettes m'avaient manqué tu sais ?

Oh sainte mère de tous les dieux !

La main de Stiles se contracta sur la poignée de son panier et il décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation et de passer à côté de Derek pour continuer ses courses.

- Tu t'en vas déjà Joli Cœur ?

- Oui.

- C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé qu'on discute un peu tous les deux, comme autour d'un verre ou d'un lit.

Stiles restait là, le cœur battant à cligner des yeux, la bouche ouverte sans savoir ce qu'il devait répondre. Enfin si, il savait qu'il devait répondre non à cet espèce de dragueur invétéré et qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'aller boire un verre avec lui.

- Derek qu'est ce que tu fous ? _Héla une voix féminine_. OH tiens c'est notre emmerdeur de voisin.

Sans répondre à l'insulte, il se retourna et partit. Sans même sans rendre compte il alla à la caisse avec le début de ses courses, paya et sortit du magasin, mettant ses achats dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé chez lui qu'il se rendit compte de la situation et du reste de la proposition du brun.

Oh mon dieu.

Derek venait de lui demander de venir dans son lit !

**0ooo0ooo0**

- Allez ça sera la plus grosse fête de l'année !

- Non Lydia.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

- Moi rabat-joie ?

- Oui Stiles. Depuis que ton voisin est arrivé tu prends cet air déprimé tout le temps !

Stiles regarda sa meilleure amie sans sourciller avant de se lever et de prendre son sac, sortant du Starbucks. La jolie rousse, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux, mécontente de la réaction qu'elle avait suscité.

- Tu crois pas que tu es allée trop loin Lydia ?

- Quoi tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Non mais bon s'il ne veut pas venir ne le force pas. Et puis pourquoi tu lui as sorti cette histoire de voisin ? Tu sais très bien qu'il veut pas en entendre parler !

- Ouais bah c'est lui qui a abordé le sujet la première fois ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire mais il lui plait son voisin ! Alors qu'il lui saute dessus parce que sa frustration ça commence à bien faire !

- Lydia calme toi.

- Je suis calme Aiden. _Assena la rousse_.

- Très bien si tu le prends comme ça.

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et sortit lui aussi du café, laissant là sa petite amie. Parfois, Lydia pouvait avoir des réactions qu'il n'appréciait guère, surtout pour cette fois. Une fois dans la rue, il aperçut la silhouette de Stiles, adossé contre un mur ses doigts tapotant sur son téléphone portable.

- Hey Stiles ! Je suis désolé pour Lydia, tu sais comment elle est.

- T'inquiètes Aiden, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- Ok c'était pas très sympa, mais ne lui en veux pas trop longtemps.

- Ouais, elle fera jamais le premier pas pour s'excuser de toute façon.

Soupirant, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se passa la main dans ses mèches rebelles, comme s'il allait trouver une solution par ce geste.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Et Lydia ?

- Oh ça va lui faire les jambes pour une fois de rentrer une partie du chemin à pieds.

- Mouais tu dis ça mais tu vas revenir la chercher.

- Que veux-tu c'est la femme de ma vie. _Soupira Aiden sous le rire de Stiles._

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la moto de ce dernier qu'il avait garé non loin du Starbucks. Il lui tendit le deuxième casque et Stiles enjamba la bécane, s'accrochant au blouson en cuir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison Stilinski et Stiles descendit, tendant le casque à son ami.

- N'en veut pas trop à Lydia.

- Ouais t'inquiète je connais la musique. Allez va elle doit t'attendre devant le café.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh que oui ! _Rit le jeune homme._

- En attendant, je ne veux pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis mais ça serait pas ton voisin ? _Demanda Aiden en indiquant un jeune homme sous le porche de la maison voisine en train de les observer._

- Oh non.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui oui vas-y je gère. Et toi occupe-toi de Lyd's.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main et regarda la moto partir, puis se tourna vers le fameux voisin. Le brun avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, les yeux sombres tournés vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui-là ? S'il avait pu il aurait percé les pneus de la moto d'un seul regard il en était sur !

Remontant son allée vers sa maison, il surveilla quand même du coin de l'œil les mouvements de Derek, pas sûr de ce qu'il allait tenter cette fois. A sa grande surprise le brun se contenta de l'observer rentrer chez lui sans jamais tenter quoique ce soit. Bien au moins il allait être tranquille !

Depuis la dernière fois au supermarché, il avait tout fait pour rester loin de lui et l'éviter le plus possible. Parce que son voisin avait beau avoir la drague lourde, il commençait à se sentir bizarre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Et le lavage de voiture le weekend dernier n'avait pas aidé !

Il l'avait vu laver sa voiture, sa superbe voiture noire, simplement en pantalon de jogging noir moulant. Qui a inventé ce genre de fringues sérieux ? Lui qui voulait juste se concentrer sur son dossier antique à faire, avait cru bon de regarder par la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air et faire une pause. Sauf que la pause de cinq minutes s'était transformée en la demi-heure la plus longue de son existence avec un foutu lavage de voiture et son corps magnifique.

Et puis pourquoi son stupide voisin et son sourire le hantaient hein ? Lui il avait rien demandé ! Soupirant encore une fois –et il avait l'impression de ne faire plus que ça- il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre une bouteille de soda. Le reste de la soirée allait être longue, surtout que son père ne rentrait pas non plus ce soir étant de service de nuit.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué par un bruit assourdissant venant de dehors. Il essaya de se souvenir dans un premier temps où il se trouvait et après avoir repris ses esprits il comprit qu'il était dans sa chambre, endormi au-dessus de son lit, ses bouquins de cours ouverts sous lui. Bien il s'était endormi sur son dossier mais en attendant le bruit augmentait, ou tout du moins il avait l'impression qu'il augmentait.

Et plus il écoutait plus il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de la musique provenant de dehors. Il se leva tant bien que mal et réussit à arriver jusqu'à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Là le bruit l'agressa encore plus et il remarqua que la musique venait de chez son voisin. Sauf que cette fois-ci la musique était encore plus forte que d'habitude et puis il avait pourtant arrêté de mettre le son aussi fort depuis sa première intervention !

Alors il lui prenait quoi à l'autre abruti encore ?

Enervé, il descendit les escaliers et sortit de sa maison, direction celle du brun pour lui dire de baisser et surtout sa façon de penser ! On ne foutait pas sa sono à fond en plein milieu de la nuit sans raison quand même !

Il tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces et celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir à la volée au bout de quelques minutes sur le brun.

- CA VA PAS LA TETE ! TU PEUX PAS BAISSER LA MUSIQUE ?

- Non.

- Non mais t'es malade mon pauvre gars. Tu vas réveiller le quartier à mettre la musique aussi fort ! Baisse !

- Non.

Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait cet air renfrogné, les sourcils froncés et les bras –musclés oh mon dieu ces biceps ! pensa Stiles- croisés sur sa poitrine montrant qu'il était enclin à aucune discussion. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et tenta d'entrer dans la maison pour arrêter lui-même la musique. Seulement Derek le repoussa un grand coup pour le remettre dehors face à lui.

- Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! En plus y'a personne dans ta baraque ! Tu fais une fête tout seul ou quoi ? Tu fais moins le malin hein maintenant !

Et sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait réellement, sans qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva avec deux lèvres plaquées sur les siennes et des bras l'entourant.

Au début il ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'il se passait puis finit par participer au baiser sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et seulement lorsqu'il prit connaissance de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se sépara du brun.

Sans plus un mot il repartit vers chez lui, le cœur battant à la folie. Derek embrassait comme un dieu, enfin s'il savait comment un dieu embrassait. Mais là n'était pas là question ! Pourquoi diable cet abruti l'avait embrassé d'abord ?

Il claqua la porte d'entrée de chez lui, énervé, et monta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, claquant vivement cette porte là aussi.

Cet homme était un abruti fini un point c'est tout ! Il se permettait de le draguer ouvertement, de lui faire des propositions indécentes et ensuite de l'embrasser comme ça ?

Non quoi !

Alors pourquoi son cœur ne s'arrêtait pas de battre aussi vite ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait encore le goût de l'autre sur ses lèvres ?

Et pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son stupide voisin ?

Et surtout pourquoi il ne lui avait pas envoyé son poing dans la figure ? Non il était simplement reparti chez lui comme si c'était une chose normale.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, et la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit là c'était de participer à la soi-disant fête du siècle la semaine prochaine.

* * *

><p>Chu chu<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que j'avais prévu de publier la semaine dernière ! Mais hélas ma crève est revenue en force et j'ai été malade toute la semaine, donc pas la force de passer sur FF ! Donc je n'ai pu vous publier que la dernière partie ce soir !**

**Et puis weekend entre filles après et entre yaoistes y'a rien de mieux au monde !**

**Ca et les supers-héros. Parce que vous ne pourrez jamais m'enlever mon fanatisme pour eux ! Et oui je regarde la nouvelle série The Flash qui est juste trop bien ! *_***

**Je tenais à vous remercier énormément pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favoris sur ce two-shot ! Wahouuu ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir **

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Wm : Merci ! Contente que tu aies aimé !_

_Axou : merci ! Oui j'aime bien jouer avec les persos et changer leur caractère ^^ Ils vont bel et bien finir dans un lit et par craquage ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Sasunarucha :Waaa merci ! Je ne te savais pas cannibale à ce point ! Woo merci beaucoup cela me fait très plaisir ! Gomen ne il a fallu attendre deux semaines pour la suite mais la voilà enfin ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Rosedeschamps : Heureuse d'avoir attiré ta curiosité avec cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review_

**Pour info pour les guest : les reviews que vous laisserez sur cette dernière partie, j'y répondrais en fin de ce two-shot en fin de ce semaine, donc n'hésitez pas à repasser ! Je ne vous oublie pas ^^**

**En espérant que cette dernière partie de two-shot plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night <strong>

Il était revenu vers Lydia dès le lendemain, les deux amis se pardonnant mutuellement. Et maintenant une semaine après les faits avec le fameux ignoble voisin, il se préparait à la fête du siècle.

Enfilant son pantalon noir moulant, il partait dans ses pensées se demandant qui pouvait bien organiser cette fête. Il tentait de se refaire les noms les plus populaires du campus mais aucun ne revenait en tête dans sa liste. Tant pis, parfois il arrivait que les ainés connaissaient des gens en dehors du campus qui organisaient ces supers soirées, au pire il verrait bien. De toute manière il y allait avec Lydia et Aiden, donc il n'était pas tout seul.

Mettant sa chemise noire, il réfléchit à la manière de la porter. Est-ce qu'il ouvrait les deux ou trois premiers boutons ? Pour l'instant il se dit qu'il allait ouvrir simplement deux boutons il n'avait pas envie d'en faire trop, tout du moins pas tout de suite. Il mit ses chaussures elles aussi noires et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de vérifier son téléphone.

Il y vit un message de Lydia lui disant qu'ils arrivaient mais qu'il n'allait pas être content. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda pourquoi il ne serait pas content ?

Soit l'adresse de la fête n'était connue qu'une heure avant pour créer la surprise parmi tout le monde et il trouvait que c'était un bon système mais qu'est ce qui pouvait entraver sa soirée franchement ? Il allait se changer les idées, croiser un gars ou deux et puis c'est tout ! Danser surtout parce qu'il adorait danser !

Un klaxon retentit devant sa maison et il sourit. Ses amis venaient d'arriver, la soirée pouvait commencer !

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte, faisant face à ses amis qui avaient l'air gêné. Gênés ? Pourquoi diable étaient-ils gênés encore ces deux-là ? Habituellement rien ne pouvait les gêner, même pas la fois où son père les avait arrêtés pour bécotage trop intensif sur aire de repos !

- Se passe quoi pour que vous tiriez des têtes pareilles ?

- Stiles faut qu'on te dise un truc.

- Vous vous séparez ? Non vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Aiden est dingue de toi ! Je l'ai même accompagné la dernière fois pour qu'il puisse choisir le bon bijou qu'il allait t'offrir lors d'un dîner déclaration romantique ! _Commença Stiles avant de voir la tête d'Aiden_. Oh. Vous n'avez pas encore fait le dîner romantique ?

- Non. Mais là n'est pas le problème. _Continua Lydia_. Promets-moi que tu viendras quand même à la fête.

- Euh pourquoi ?

- Promets juste.

- Ok ok si tu veux je te promets que je vais aller à cette fête qui a l'air de t'en inquiéter, que je vais m'amuser et danser tout le long de la soirée.

- Bien. Tu te rappelles chez qui est la fête ?

- Non tu ne m'as rien dit pourquoi ?

- Hale.

- De.

- Le nom de la personne qui organise la fête.

- D'acc' et ?

- Et ce nom ne te dit rien ?

- Non pourquoi il devrait ?

Lydia se mordit la lèvre et rentra dans le salon de son meilleur ami, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Aiden passa lui aussi à côté de lui en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Bon vous allez cracher le morceau ? Il se passe quoi encore ?

- On a reçu l'adresse pour la fête.

- Oui et ? C'est si loin d'ici c'est ça ?

- Oh si seulement. _Marmonna Aiden sentant la crise venir._

- Stiles. La fête a lieu chez ton voisin.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent face à la révélation. La célèbre fête du siècle, s'avérait être dans la maison juste à côté de chez lui. Dans la maison de son plus grand ennemi du moment : Derek.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Sincèrement on aurait aimé ! Mais on a eu l'adresse il y a seulement une heure !

- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne vais pas y aller ?

- Trop tard tu as promis ! _Lui rappela Lydia._

Stiles plissa les yeux sous le coup fourré que sa meilleure amie venait de lui faire. Et elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas rompre les promesses, même de ce genre-là. Mais cette fois-ci ça allait trop loin. Pourquoi il irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Surtout depuis que cet imbécile l'avait embrassé !

- Stiles ?

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Tu comprends pas Lydia ! Ce gars…

- Te rend dingue.

- Oui. QUOI ? Non non ! NON !

- Oh que si ! Sinon tu t'en ficherais de te rendre à cette fête ! Allez il ne va pas te manger !

- Que tu crois ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a embrassé sans mon autorisation !

Lydia et Aiden restèrent stoïques face à l'information capitale qu'il venait d'avoir. Aiden fut le premier à réagir.

- Attends, attends. Tu embrassé le gars que tu veux éviter à tout prix.

- Non ! Il m'a embrassé !

- Et tu ne l'as pas repoussé tout de suite. _Confirma Lydia._

- Oui bon ça va. C'est pas ma faute s'il est doué.

- Et tu as eu le temps de savoir ça ? Donc tu as participé au baiser ?

- Peut-être bien. _Maugréa-t-il._ Mais là n'est pas la question !

- Ecoute Stiles. Avoue que ton voisin te plait au moins ! Tu arrêtes pas de nous en parler ! « il _a fait ci » « il a fait ça »_ ! Tu te plains tout le temps de lui ! Et chacun de nous présent ici sait ce que cela signifie.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, il fit une moue boudeuse sachant très bien que son amie avait raison. Peut-être que Derek lui plaisait malgré ses manières. Ce mec était beau, musclé, brun avec des yeux verts. En bref tout ce qui l'attire chez un gars. Mais la soi-disant drague de l'autre et son appellation « Joli-cœur » l'avait mis hors de lui dès le début.

Ensuite, il le voyait partout ! Comme si le brun le suivait, c'était déroutant ! Il y avait aussi eu la proposition dans son lit et puis le baiser. Ce foutu baiser qui lui avait retourné le cerveau. Oui bon. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Derek lui plaise tout de même.

- Ok ça va j'ai compris.

- Bien maintenant on peut aller s'amuser ! _Déclara la rousse en se levant du canapé._

Aiden la suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de reposer ses yeux sur son ami.

- T'es sur que ça va aller ?

- Oui t'inquiètes Aiden. Je vais gérer !

- Oh moindre problème je suis là tu sais ? Je t'aiderai à lui casser la tronche !

- Oui. _Sourit Stiles, le remerciant d'un signe de tête._

**0ooo0ooo0**

C'était une bonne idée au final d'être allé à cette fête, parce que vu le monde qui remplissait la maison, il était sur de ne pas croiser le brun ! Là il allait pouvoir s'amuser ! Il en avait fait la remarque à ses amis et Lydia avait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant et lui disant qu'il était lourd.

Sympa, mais il ne lui en voulait pas au final. Il savait que la rousse ne le pensait pas vraiment. Bien, il se retrouvait seul. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce, cherchant à voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un. Il aperçut plusieurs personnes de l'université et la plupart des autres tous inconnus.

Tant pis c'était le moment de faire connaissance ! Il rentra dans ce qui devait être le salon –en vu des canapés dans la pièce- et s'approcha de la table avec les bouteilles et gobelets en plastique rouge et bleu. Il se servit un verre de bière et continua sa traversée de la maison.

Et s'il en profitait pour visiter un peu ?

Un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il traversa le couloir à travers des personnes qui parlaient entre eux et même qui s'embrassaient et vit l'escalier menant à l'étage. Intéressant, personne ne se trouvait à l'étage ? Restriction et interdiction de la part du propriétaire ? Encore plus intéressant !

Curieux, il commença à monter les marches quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut : la porte de prison ! La voyant arriver, il courut jusqu'en haut, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si c'était vraiment accès interdit.

Au moins avec Derek, s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, il aurait pu s'en sortir !

Buvant une gorgée de sa bière, il observa le couloir qui se tenait devant lui : cinq portes. Toutes fermées mais il espérait pas à clés. Bon si son père était là il lui ferait la morale mais il n'était pas là ! Et puis la curiosité était trop forte ! Il avança vers la première porte et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement et il serra les dents, heureusement que la musique couvrait les bruits.

Dans la pièce se trouvait un bureau et une énorme bibliothèque vide. Intrigué, il ne chercha quand même pas plus loin et referma la porte. Il se rendit en face, face à la deuxième porte et il tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci demeura fermée. Tant pis, il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec les trois autres ?

Derrière la troisième porte se trouvait une chambre aux tons beige et marron, pensant que cela pourrait être celle de la brune pas aimable qui habitait cette maison, il referma très vite la porte.

La quatrième pièce comportait elle aussi une chambre beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Surement la chambre des parents. Parents qu'il n'avait jamais vus d'ailleurs.

Il se dirigea vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir et la pression monta, comme si un grand secret s'y cachait. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit face à une autre chambre beaucoup plus sobre, de couleur grise et noire. Les couleurs rendaient le tout élégant. Il y entra un peu plus et découvrit un magnifique bureau en bois contre le pan de mur derrière la porte.

Il s'approcha, touchant la surface du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dessus mais le bois était vraiment magnifique. Perdu dans ses pensés, il resta de longues minutes à errer dans la chambre.

- Je savais que la proposition t'avait plu.

Stiles se retourna vivement, laissant tomber son verre –heureusement vidé- sur le sol de la chambre, faisant face à Derek.

- Alors Joli Cœur, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre ? _Demanda le brun avec un grand sourire_.

- C'est ta chambre ?

- Oui. Elle te plait ?

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à cette question, surtout vu le regard assez « pénétrant » que lui lançait son voisin. Et en plus, oui la chambre était plutôt de son style. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à détourner les yeux.

- J'en conclus que oui elle te plaît. _Affirma Derek en s'avançant vers lui._

Automatiquement Stiles recula d'un pas, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace de libre encore entre lui et le mur. Et puis à vrai dire, il commençait à en avoir marre de fuir tout le temps le brun et il avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair.

- Pourquoi tu continues à me draguer ?

- Je te drague ?

- Oui et lourdement en plus.

- Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

Il se foutait de lui là non ? Il le regarda et vit dans ses yeux cet éclat de malice qu'il avait depuis le début.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais retourner à la fête en bas. _Conclut Stiles en commençant à partir._

A peine l'avait-il dépassé qu'une main lui agrippa le poignet et qu'il se retrouva contre le torse musclé du brun.

- Tu n'es toujours pas intéressé par ma proposition de la dernière fois ? _Demanda Derek d'une voix encore plus sensuelle que d'habitude._

- N…Non.

Ok. Là ça devenait dur de résister et il n'allait pas tarder à céder à ses avances. C'est vrai quoi ! Au bout d'un moment fallait qu'il arrête de se poser trente-six milles questions et puis Derek était beau gosse et il commençait à vraiment craquer pour lui, Lydia avait raison. De toute manière il aurait dû sans douter, elle a toujours raison.

- Tu es sur ?

Et c'était la question la plus horrible de son existence. Ca ou alors le fait que le brun déposait des baisers brûlants dans son cou ?

- Bien. _Finit par dire Derek en se dégageant._

Hein que quoi comment ? Pourquoi l'autre s'arrêtait-il alors qu'il venait juste de décider de se laisser faire ? Il sentit Derek se détacher de lui et débuter un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre.

L'autre osait le chauffer depuis des semaines et des semaines, lui faisant penser mille et une choses en plus de ce qu'il a déjà en tête et alors qu'il capitulait enfin, il s'en allait comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais non !

Il le saisit par le bras et lui sauta littéralement dessus, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser enflammé. Derek se laissa faire, passant ses mains sur les hanches pour le maintenir contre lui, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

C'est quand il sentit ce sourire sur sa bouche que Stiles comprit qu'il venait de se faire manipuler. Oh et puis tant pis hein !

Il se sépara de ses lèvres mais resta tout contre ne pouvant s'empêcher d'embrasser par intermittence ces lèvres charnues et pleines qui maintenaient ce foutu sourire diaboliquement sexy.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement et prends moi plutôt sur ton grand lit !

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il l'attrapa sous les cuisses, lui faisant crocheter ses chevilles derrière son dos en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Glissant sa langue, il chercha à attraper celle du plus jeune. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait mourir maintenant ou après, ou alors se fustiger parce qu'il avait mis aussi longtemps à répondre aux avances du brun.

Ce gars-là avait une bouche en or et le rendait dingue avec un seul baiser. Atterrissant sur le matelas, il perdit la chaleur de Derek quand ce dernier se releva. Des yeux le parcoururent et le brun se lécha les lèvres, retirant directement son tee-shirt face à lui.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face au torse de son voisin. Etait-ce possible d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en voyant cela ? Peut-être bien après tout. Sans s'en rendre compte il se lécha les lèvres plusieurs fois faisant rire l'autre qui s'en alla. Il se releva vivement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et constata que le brun était juste parti fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé. Pas bête. Pas bête du tout ce garçon.

Revenant vers lui, il monta sur le lit, posant ses genoux de part et d'autres du corps allongé.

- La vue te plait Joli Cœur ?

Sourire carnassier encore une fois. Apparemment c'était son trait de caractère. Agacé par l'appellation « Joli Cœur » Stiles lui attrapa le bras, provoquant sa chute et lui attrapa les lèvres pour le faire taire. Il allait lui en faire voir le « Joli cœur » ! Ses mains passèrent et repassèrent sur les abdominaux, s'arrêtant parfois pour apprécier le gémissement qu'il en tirait.

Derek sourit à nouveau contre ses lèvres, appréciant grandement le fait que son amant soit plus que consentant et qu'il ait enfin céder à ses avances ! Il se sépara de lui, attrapa les pans de sa chemise et craqua tous les boutons les faisant sauter partout sur le lit.

- Sauvage ! Ça va pas toi ! Ma chemise préférée en plus ! T'es vraiment un grand mal-

Il fut coupé encore une fois par la bouche du brun sur la sienne et ce foutu sourire carnassier qui lui indiquait qu'il allait être mangé « tout cru ».

Ok. Joli cœur veut bien se faire manger tout cru par un canon pareil en fin de compte.

Discernant l'érection de Derek gonfler contre sa cuisse, une de ses mains rentra directement dans son pantalon et alla le caresser. Derek gémit dans le baiser, amusé par l'engouement de son amant. Il se sépara de lui et s'allongea de tout son long sur son corps, le surplombant en se maintenant sur ses coudes. Laissant le plus jeune lui procurer du plaisir.

- Stiles.

Woo. Il aurait pas dû lui donner son vrai prénom et c'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait ça ! Surtout vu la manière dont le brun se tenait au-dessus de lui.

Il relâcha son sexe parce que le brun avait finalement décidé de lui attaquer la gorge. Il sentait une langue passer et repasser, avec l'impression d'être un esquimau qu'on déguste, avant de se cambrer un grand coup contre le matelas, les dents de Derek le mordant fortement.

Ce mec était un cannibale ! Mais dieu que c'était bon ! Ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elle-même aux cheveux bruns et il le sentit remonter vers les lèvres, les happant un grand coup pour ne plus les lâcher.

- Attends…Attends !

Le brun se releva surprit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face au visage rouge de Stiles.

- Laisse-moi respirer un peu !

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Non.

Et à nouveau le sourire carnassier apparut. Le plus jeune se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, ne pouvant résister à cet appel à la luxure qu'était le sourire de l'autre. Il resserra ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'approchant au plus près de lui. Il lui avait demandé de le laisser respirer mais après tout est ce que cela valait le coup ?

Il préférait largement quand le brun l'embrassait ! Ses yeux descendirent vers les lèvres pulpeuses et sa langue sortit à nouveau pour passer sur les siennes, en signe de gourmandise.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la poitrine de Derek et il fondit sur lui, capturant sa bouche et approfondissant directement le baiser. Stiles gémit et ses jambes remontèrent d'elles-mêmes entourer les hanches qui se frottaient contre lui.

Stiles fit une grimace dans le baiser et Derek se détacha de lui aussitôt le regardant étonné.

Seulement au bout d'un moment, un détail prit toute son attention : comment diable se faisait-il qu'il avait encore son jean alors que Derek ondulait sensuellement son bassin contre ses hanches ? Stiles fit une grimace dans le baiser et Derek se détacha de lui aussitôt le regardant étonné.

Hâtivement, ses mains descendirent se saisir du tissu encombrant, s'activant à enfin ouvrir ce foutu pantalon qui le gênait plus que tout en ce moment même. Entre deux respirations il put voir le sourire du brun qui suréleva ses hanches le temps de la manœuvre. Satisfait d'entendre le son de la fermeture éclair, Stiles se dépêcha de faire descendre le pantalon et put constater à son grand étonnement que son amant ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant de descendre par la même occasion le vêtement.

- La vue te plait Joli Cœur ?

Le son moqueur du brun le fit revenir à la réalité et il ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Carrément que la vue lui plaisait ! Déjà que Derek avait des abdominaux parfaits mais le fait qu'il ne porte pas de sous vêtement l'excitait encore plus. Il décolla sa tête de l'oreiller, s'approcha de sa bouche et chuchota tout contre.

- Allumeur.

Cela électrisa Derek qui se leva soudainement, finit de retirer son pantalon et s'attaqua à celui du plus jeune qu'il descendit d'un coup le surprenant.

Il se lécha les lèvres, observant longuement et lentement le corps alanguit et nu face à lui avant de se rallonger sur lui, frottant explicitement et directement leurs érections entre elles. Il lui attrapa une des hanches et la cala dans son coude, accentuant la pression.

Stiles avait grandement besoin de respirer, il revenait sur sa décision de finir étouffé par ce beau gosse. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air et le brun n'arrêtait pas de lui procurer, un plaisir soit, très immense –et il n'en était qu'aux préliminaires- mais là il devait respirer sinon il allait mourir trop jeune et il ne voulait pas mourir aussi jeune !

- Der..Derek !

- Hm ?

- Att… Attends !

- Quoi ?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux, l'écartant un tantinet de lui et reprit une grande respiration, laissant ses yeux fermés pour bien se calmer. Sauf que son amant n'était pas vraiment du même avis que lui et qu'il se pencha à son oreille, pour lui chuchoter des choses obscènes et totalement sensuelles.

Ok. Ce gars était le démon de la luxure à l'état pure ! Ou pire. Un succube. Voilà c'était un succube qu'il voulait le dévorer en entier sans laisser aucune miette !

Malgré tout, il resserra la prise de sa deuxième jambe autour de la hanche du brun et continua les mouvements de bassin, tentant d'avoir encore plus de frottements. Il sentit le sourire de ce dernier contre sa gorge, ses dents passant et repassant sur sa peau fine, sa barbe le griffant légèrement à chacun de ses passages.

Mais le pire de tout, fut la langue mutine qui passa juste en dessous de son lobe, remontant doucement pour le sucer. Il crispa immédiatement ses mains sur les bras musclés, un gémissement passant en même temps la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Sensible Joli Cœur ~

- Va te..han..fai…han !

- Plus tard promis. Mais là je préfère prendre soin de toi, tu es pas d'accord avec ça ? _Demanda Derek tout en mordillant son lobe._

Ce mec était un manipulateur et le pire c'est qu'il adorait ça. Les lèvres de son amant commencèrent à descendre plus bas sur son cou, léchant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Puis il sentit la tête de Derek se relever un peu pourquoi qu'il puisse apercevoir son regard et le vit le fixer dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avec un sourire malicieux.

Non, avec un sourire pervers.

Sa bouche resta longtemps le long de sa gorge, s'amusant à mordiller sa pomme d'Adam puis elle finit par bouger et se trouva un nouveau point érogène, s'attardant longuement sur la pointe de chair. Stiles se crispa une nouvelle fois, cambra ses reins pour que son corps se colle plus encore à celui de son amant.

Content de l'effet qu'il produisait, le brun ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là et descendit encore plus bas, aspirant dans un bruit luxurieux la peau la plus sensible autour du nombril, laissant sa langue rentrer et ressortir dans des gestes suggestifs.

Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête et la seule chose qu'il voulait à présent c'est que Derek s'active parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il étouffa un gémissement avec sa main quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant sur son aine, puis une langue se mêler à la partie avant que ses dents ne s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre.

- Derek !

- Hm Hm.

Et sans être plus explicite, le brun commença à aspirer la peau, arrachant de doux gémissements à son amant. Il insista de longues minutes sur cet endroit, faisant perdre complètement la tête à Stiles. Et puis quand il finit par relâcher la chaire tendre, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre un souffle qu'il s'attaqua à son sexe, le prenant en bouche sans préambule.

Les bruits de succions planaient dans les oreilles de Stiles, le faisant se cambrer de plus en plus, accentuant les gestes de la bouche de Derek qui le dévorait sans en laisser une miette. N'en pouvant vraiment plus, il tenta de bouger les hanches pour qu'enfin il puisse libérer son plaisir mais ce n'était point l'avis de son amant, qui plaqua vivement ses hanches sur le matelas, grondant contre sa virilité.

Vibration qui ne laissa pas le plus jeune indifférent vu qu'il jouit dans la bouche de son partenaire avant de laisser retomber sa tête et ses mains sur le matelas, soufflant longuement pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale.

Derek remonta le long de son corps en déposant des baisers ici et là, chuchotant contre la peau chaude.

- Joli Cœur~

Avec son plus grand sourire, il attendit que Stiles rouvre les yeux pour l'embrasser lentement et langoureusement. Immédiatement, les jambes blanches reprirent de la vigueur et remontèrent le long de ses hanches pour recréer ce léger balancement sensuel entre leurs sexes, le membre de Derek toujours en érection.

Il gémit en le sentant se frotter contre lui et s'arracha malgré lui à ses lèvres pour venir lui susurrer quelques paroles dans l'oreille.

- Prends-moi. Fortement. Sensuellement. Langoureusement. Bestialement. Fais-moi crier. Fais-moi l'amour.

Electrisé par la provocation, il se redressa et observa le regard de son amant. Stiles avait les yeux brillants d'excitation, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre supérieure et ses hanches bougeaient en rythme contre les siennes. N'y tenant plus il se pencha vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir se saisissant d'un petit tube et d'un carré de plastique, déposant le tout sur le matelas.

Il prit entre ses mains les cuisses et les fit remonter sur le lit, de manière à accéder plus facilement à l'intimité de Stiles. Il sourit voyant le membre de ce dernier devenir dur à nouveau et se lécha les lèvres. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et s'en versa une quantité sur les doigts avant de caresser son entrée dans de petits cercles, accentuant le désir de l'autre.

Alors que Stiles se battait encore avec sa respiration erratique, il lâcha un long gémissement quand il sentit enfin un doigt le pénétrer.

Un petit vas et viens commença ne le satisfaisant pas entièrement. Pendant combien de temps encore Derek allait le torturer ?

Gémissant de contrariété, il sentit les douces lèvres du brun se déposer sur son cou alors que le doigt en lui n'augmentait en aucun cas la vitesse.

- Shhht Joli Cœur Patience.

Patience ? Il se foutait de lui là ?

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses bras quand il sentit le doigt aller frôler une partie un peu plus sensible plus loin, frémissant entre ses lèvres.

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit contre sa peau et alors qu'il déposait de nouveaux baisers le long de sa mâchoire, il rajouta un second doigt, au plus grand soulagement de Stiles qui arqua sa tête, permettant un champ plus large d'action au brun.

Mordant la peau douce, il ajouta un dernier doigt, il fit quelques allées et venues supplémentaires mais les ongles s'enfonçant durement dans ses bras le firent s'arrêter. Stiles était vraiment très réceptif à ses attentions. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa gorge et sur ses lèvres et retira ses doigts, attirant une complainte de son partenaire.

- J'arrive Joli Cœur.

Les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent quelques secondes et il finit par les ouvrir tombant sur Derek qui arrachait le plastique avec ses dents.

Vision totalement et irrévocablement érotique.

Il se redressa et lui retira le carré des mains sous le regard plus que luxurieux du brun, et termina de sortir le préservatif. Avec ses deux mains, il caressa son membre faisant gronder le brun de plaisir, puis lui enfila le préservatif et se recoucha sur le lit, écartant explicitement les jambes, un de ses pieds frottant contre la cuisse musclée pour l'attiser.

Geste qui fit gronder une nouvelle fois Derek qui s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, l'embrassant directement et langoureusement pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Sentant une crispation naître il s'arrêta quelques minutes, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence alors que sa langue s'amusait avec sa comparse, menant une douce dance sensuelle.

Les mains de Stiles s'agrippèrent à ses épaules tandis que ses jambes se nouèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses hanches, l'incitant à commencer à bouger.

Les mouvements de Derek débutèrent lentement, beaucoup trop lentement au gout du plus jeune qui geignit et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ce même sourire pervers et satisfait de lui-même.

- Derek !

- Hum hum ?

Oh non il n'allait pas lui dire d'aller plus vite ! Pas question de se soumettre de cette façon ! Et le brun était tellement sur de lui qu'il ne voulait pas lui accorder ce plaisir ! Il laissa ses yeux se refermer et passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, sachant très bien que cela rendait Derek assez fou et frotta ses jambes contre les hanches, déclenchant de petits frissons le long du dos musclé et de sa colonne vertébrale.

Pourtant, la cadence n'augmenta pas et continua au même rythme léger et lent, le sexe de Derek se retirant et se renfonçant de manière à ce qu'il sente chaque mouvement, chaque frottement. Il n'allait pas tenir ! D'accord il voulait lui tenir tête mais là il en allait de son bien-être et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Il rouvrit les yeux et une de ses mains s'accrocha à la nuque du brun, quelques doigts s'entortillant dans ses mèches et le ramena brusquement contre lui, de manière à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Ecoute-moi bien Derek. Tu vas bouger. Plus. Plus vite encore. Me faire crier plus fort de manière à ce que tout le monde sache en bas que tu me prends durement, ok ?

La seule réponse du brun, fut de se retirer et de le re-pénétrer fortement et rapidement à sa demande. Stiles arqua tout son corps à la sensation et eut le souffle coupé.

Derek était un pervers assumé qui savait comment faire pour le rendre fou. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, s'appuyant dessus pour décupler plus amplement ses mouvements de bassins, claquant ses hanches contre ses fesses.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles laissa un gémissement sortir et sa main se tenant sur sa nuque, planta plus fort ses ongles, laissant des traînées de sang mais il s'en fichait totalement, préférant accentuer sa prise pour tenter de capturer les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et préféra aller mordre le lobe de l'oreille à sa portée.

- Haaa !

Satisfait, Derek continua sa petite attention, léchant par intermittence le bout de peau. Stiles voulait qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort ? Pas de soucis, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais pas tout tout de suite alors il ralentit le rythme pendant qu'il sentait le plus jeune se perdre totalement dans ses bras, ses jambes glisser sur ses cuisses.

Penché contre son oreille, il se mit à lui chuchoter des choses obscènes.

- Tu aimes Joli Cœur ?

- Hm.

- Vraiment ?

- Hm hm.

- Tu veux plus ?

- Oui !

- Beaucoup plus ?

Mais oui qu'il voulait plus !

Devinant le geste de Derek, il resserra ses jambes le plus qu'il pouvait sur ses hanches, le maintenant à l'intérieur de lui. Pas question que l'autre se retire ! Oh que non ! Il était bien là, à lui donner tout le plaisir dont il avait besoin !

Le rire du brun retentit dans son oreille et il picora ses joues, laissant sa barbe frotter contre sa peau, le brûlant sommairement et arriva face à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa chastement avant de glisser sa langue entre celles-ci.

Stiles se perdit dans le baiser, jouant avec la langue mutine. Il ne comprit que ce que cela signifiait quand le brun se retira de lui et pour montrer son mécontentement il grogna.

- Shttt Joli Cœur.

Il lui attrapa une jambe et la posa sur son épaule, courbant son corps alors qu'il faisait pareil avec la deuxième, puis il pénétra le plus jeune à nouveau, ondulant du bassin pour lui créer plus de sensations.

Stiles loupa une respiration et gémit fortement, s'accrochant aux fesses de son amant pour le pousser à aller plus loin encore. De cette manière il réussit à retoucher ce point sensible qu'il avait trouvé auparavant, laissant le cri du plus jeune passer ses lèvres fines.

Fier, il continua ses mouvements, se rengainant de plus en plus fort, claquant contre ses fesses dans des bruits indécents, augmentant les cris de jouissance du plus jeune qui ne pouvait plus se retenir et qui cherchait à coller encore plus près son corps contre le sien.

Les hanches de Derek se balançaient sensuellement et bestialement, augmentant la vitesse à chaque poussée, touchant presque à chaque fois le point sensible de Stiles. Il le sentait partir de plus en plus, les mains sur ses fesses se crispant par intermittence.

Il comprit que Stiles arrivait à sa jouissance quand les mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sans se retirer et qu'il lui offrit son cou. Il en profita pour déposer ses lèvres dessus et aspirer cette parcelle de peau, laissant une jolie marque rouge alors que le plus jeune se cambra et jouit criant son plaisir.

Derek continua quelques mouvements avant de sentir les parois se resserrer sur son sexe ce qui l'amena à sa jouissance qu'il exprima juste contre l'oreille de son amant et se lassa tomber sur son corps, relâchant ses jambes.

Stiles mit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, ne remarquant même pas le brun qui s'était retiré et avait enlevé le préservatif, le jetant dans la poubelle, l'avait également nettoyé et glissé sous le drap.

Il sortit de son orgasme et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Derek contre son flanc, traçant de légères arabesques sur son torse, lui souriant. A son tour il lui fit un sourire timide et tenta une approche, se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste et se remit à sa place initiale n'osant pas affronter le regard de son partenaire.

Il entendit le petit gloussement de Derek et ses joues reprirent une teinte rosée, il perçut le mouvement de déplacement et un bras l'entourer.

- Tu me plais bien Joli Cœur. Tu es vraiment craquant.

- Ah. Ah bon ?

- Hm Hm. _Répondit Derek en frottant son nez contre sa joue._

- On… On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres en bas non ?

- Non. Tu es pas bien là ? Et puis Cora va s'occuper de mettre tout le monde dehors et j'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi.

- Ah ?

- Hm Hm. Tu m'as demandé quelque chose tout à l'heure. J'ai bien envie que tu me montres tes talents demain.

- Mes talents ? _S'étonna le plus jeune._

- Oui je t'ai promis que tu pouvais t'occuper de moi. _Souligna Derek en prenant la main de Stiles et l'amenant à ses fesses._

Oh.

Oh oh.

Il était grandement partant !

Plus qu'à attendre demain alors… ou même avant vu qu'il sentait les hanches du brun se remettre en mouvement et que ce dernier lui chuchotait « Joli Cœur » dans le creux de l'oreille.

Oui au final il allait très bien s'habituer à son nouveau surnom et surtout à son nouveau voisin…

* * *

><p>Chu chu<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie les guest sur cette deuxième partie :<strong>

_Sasunaruchan : Waaa merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce two shot t'ait plu ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Oui à bientôt j'ai des petites choses sur le feu ! Merci pour la review ! Chu chu_

_Guest : Merci ! Contente que le lemon fasse de l'effet ! Non elle n'en a pas rien à faire, juste je me suis pas attarder là-dessus pour ce two-shot ^^ Oups ! Erreur de ma part ! je voulais en effet marquer incube... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

* * *

><p>Chu chu !<p> 


End file.
